


Nothing Human Lives In These Woods

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lost Toys, Rain, The Darkness - Freeform, runaway child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Let’s be honest: I don’t exactly look like the most approachable guy in town. I don’t blame the kid for running…But I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I?(In which an elfman runs into an absurd number of disturbing creatures just trying to do the right thing).





	1. Fractured Common Sense

Let’s be honest: I don’t exactly look like the most approachable guy in town.

I don’t blame the kid for running…

But I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I?

Earlier today, it was solid sheets of rain from the time I got up, to the time I sat down to give myself a crash course in fixing my broken radio.

Not the most typical way of passing the hours until the sun returns, I know.

Yet it was either that, or risking nightmares-

The power had gone out as well, leaving everything in darkness.

My biggest fear aside from...something else.

I had just gotten the wooden backing free when there was a sudden crash.

I fumbled it onto the floor with an equally loud noise, and hurried to see what had caused the commotion.

One of the windows had been smashed in, wind and water blowing all over the room.

A single, red ball rested in the middle of the broken glass remains.

Somehow not deflated despite their sharpness.

Swiping the hair out of my face, I went to pick it up, eyes straining to see through the curtain of shadows outside.

I was pretty sure that this was an accident.

And if some wandering child had lost their toy, I wanted to give it back to them as soon as possible.

So when I spotted the brim of a tiny baseball cap, I grabbed an umbrella and headed out the door.

Frightened eyes shone for an instant-

Whomever owned the ball immediately disappeared into the bushes.

I can’t really blame them, like I said.

Anyone who saw a 7 ft. 5-tall figure in black from head-to-toe looming out of the woods would be out of their minds to not get the heck out of there.

It also doesn’t help that if I’m not smiling, I look like I’m going to kill you.

Anyway, I could have just let it be.

The chances of them coming some other day for their missing rubber ball would be slim.

Not after I’d inadvertently frightened them away…

But I didn’t.

No.

Instead, I pushed down the rapid heartbeat galloping wildly in my chest and chose to follow them.


	2. Subtle Mind Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can just talk to them. Tell them that I’m no threat. I don’t need them to believe me, I just need them to stay put long enough to hand the toy back.
> 
> (If only it were that easy).

If I can just talk to them.

Tell them that I’m no threat.

I don’t need them to believe me, I just need them to stay put long enough to hand the toy back.

If that doesn’t work, I’ll just heave it over the fence.

Somewhere along the way, I’m startled by a gush of rain.

What-

How-

I’m left holding the scalped stem of the umbrella.

The wind is a disaster, but you’d think it would have ripped away more than just the fabric shield.

I should’ve felt it burn through my fingers.

Which means…

Something…took a bite out of it?

…

I look up in the hopes of spotting whatever it was that dive-bombed me, my arm going up to shield my eyes.

Doesn’t do me any good against the stinging downpour-

Did I just-?

I could’ve sworn I saw the overhanging branches move on their own.

It wouldn’t surprise me in the least if the trees here turned out to be alive.

But I doubt the child knows that.

I can only hope they’re still alive and well by the time I catch up to them.

In a matter of minutes, I am thoroughly soaked.

The cold cuts deep, and I’m shivering a lot harder now than I was before.

Is it me?

Or am I going in circles?

I think…I think I’ve already seen that stand of birch.

Or I could be hallucinating.

I don’t know.

This isn’t right.

I’ve lived here for years.

I should know where I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Smiley Face to make your Troubles go away: (:


	3. Doubt Of Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this, and what does she want?

My head spins.

I have to stop this aimless wandering.

-I can barely feel my fingers and toes.

I don’t want to panic, I don’t have _time_ to panic.

I stand still.

…It’s not trying to devour me.

There’s nothing out there.

(It’s a lie, but I need to believe it if only to keep myself from freezing up on the spot).

Where to go from here.

…

Are those-?

Lights, winking through the trees.

They’re barely pinpricks, but at the moment they’re my best chance.

A house that I’ve never seen before.

It could be the child’s.

But I highly-doubt that.

Quickly peeking in the window doesn’t reveal much:

Just a table and some chairs-

“Why hello there!”

I nearly jump out of my skin!

Where did she come from!?

An elderly woman four feet shorter than me grins from around the corner of her home.

How did I not hear her approaching?

I could’ve saved myself a heart attack.

“Hello?”

I have no idea who she is.

“Please! Come in, come in”.

She pounces onto my arm.

Her eyes shine with excitement as she fruitlessly tries to pull me toward the front door.

“Oh my goodness, I’ve got a visitor!

This is a most stupendous day-“

“Wait”.

I’m not about to let her take me anywhere.

“Who are you?”

“Me?”

Innocently batting her eyelashes, I am uncannily reminded of that infernal puppy-dog stare.

“I’m Grandma Y. But you can just call me Sugar”.

No way.

“Grandma Y?”

“Mm-hmm…”

I know what she’s intent on asking me.

“What’s _your_ name, Tall, Dark, And Handsome?”

“…”

I don’t trust her.

“Don’t call me that”.

“Well then, what should I call you?”

“Why are you so interested?”

“Why are you so scared?”

“I am not-“

…

Scared…

I yank my arm free.

“If this is some kind of trap-“

“Trap?”

I begin to edge out of there.

“Or some kind of trick to make me your prisoner-“

She genuinely seems confused.

Unless she’s a skilled actress.

“It’s not…”

Now she’s running after me.

I have the idea to lightly deter her with some grass knots.

“Where are you going!?”

I hide my left hand behind my back.

Concentrate on connecting with the earth beneath me…

“Don’t do that!”

Something thuds into my back.

My mind flips as I realize.

I’m two steps away from the front door.

“What-“

It creaks open.

“C’mon, c’mon…Don’t be shy”.

-That same pressure.

I staunchly resist being shoved through the entranceway.

“Stop this.

Immediately”.

“But you’re all cold and shivery.

Don’t you want some hot chocolate?

You’re gonna get all sick otherwise-“

“And that’s all you want-“

Of course, it’s right then that I start to sneeze uncontrollably.

“Poor dear…”

She chews on her bottom lip.

“You know…if you don’t wanna come in, you could at least hang out under the awning so you won’t be in the rain so much.

-And then I’ll just hand over the drink through the doorway!”

Zooming off in a rocket-like fashion, I’m left to ponder everything she just told me.

Someone who wanted to hurt me wouldn’t suggest a compromise such as that.

At least, I don’t think that would be the case.

“Here you go!!”

True to her word, a steaming mug is present between her outstretched hands.

The irises of her eyes morph into tiny stars when I accept.

“Thank you”.

“…!!!!!!!!!”

When she’s done mentally fist-pumping…probably, Grandma Y runs inside again.

“Almost forgot my cup!”

Although it’s looking like I was wrong about her, I still take a small sip.

“Awww, you _are_ a nice boy”.

I take another one to hide my blush.

“So what brings you out here to this long-forgotten part of the woods?”

“I was just-“

“Looking for someone?”

She nods to the red ball I have been stubbornly hanging onto this whole time.

“To return a certain child’s toy, perhaps?”

“Perhaps”.

“You should be careful, then.

Nothing human lives in these woods, you know”.

“Including me?”

“Nothing with a human heart”.

The distinction she gives is a bit surprising…

“Human heart?”

“Basic decency”.

“That doesn’t necessarily require one-“

“Make no mistake.

Humanity is not limited to just humans”.

“What do you mean?”

“Once you go on your way, I’m sure you will soon find out”.

I don’t like the sound of that.

“It really would be better though, if you stayed for a while-“

“I might lose the trail by then”.

Another cursed fit of sneezes.

“Along with your health, your consciousness, your dignity…and that’s if you actually went”.

She does have a point.

I will admit that much.

“What if the rain goes on for days?”

“If it goes on for days, it goes on for days”.

I glance out at the shadowed trees in the distance.

Conflicted.

On the one hand, I know that I would be taking a potentially senseless risk by choosing to continue.

On the other, how can I stay and make that child wait?

The answer is simple: I cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathes* Haaah, that was a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed this writing this guy soooo much!!!
> 
> NOTES: Rating is subject to change, as are the archive warnings.


End file.
